


Untitled

by sasha_b



Series: Live By The Sword [32]
Category: King Arthur (2004), Original Work
Genre: Live By The Sword, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Live By The Sword. I love the idea of Lance caring about how Arthur smells - he's a shopping snob, and examining that is always fun. This is set about midway through the series, while Lance is still running APC.

"What...Lance? What _is_ this?"

A small snort. "It's cologne, Arthur."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, and examined the wicker basket sitting on the coffee table. "This is not _just_ cologne, Lance. This is - indulgence wrapped in a really nice box."

He turned as he felt the other man step up next to him. Lancelot's arms slid around Arthur's waist, and he rested his chin on the soft meat of Arthur's shoulder. "You don't like gifts?"

"I do - but why? And - does this mean you think I smell bad?" Arthur placed his hands over the slender ones resting on his stomach, and tilted his head slightly so he could see Lance out of the corner of his eye. He was mostly joking. Mostly.

Lancelot chuckled, shaking them both. "No, Arthur. As a matter of fact," he stuck his nose in Arthur's neck, sniffing loudly, the air moving Arthur's hair and tickling his skin. "I especially like the way you smell now. Like us."

Blood heated Arthur's face, and he swatted halfheartedly at Lancelot's arm. "How's that?"

"Not just you, or me. Us," Lance explained, as if he were speaking to a small child. "Like - when we're together. Together, together. Sex. You know." He grinned and kissed at Arthur's neck as the other man blushed fiercely.

"But it's not just that that creates that...scent," Arthur added, then sighed and shut his mouth. "Never mind."

A gentle laugh, then Lancelot pointed at the packet again. "So, you willing to try it, at least? I smelled about a million different things before I found this."

"I'm sure it was a trial," Arthur said dryly, then detached himself from Lance as he sat on the couch, eyeing the package.

"Well, at least it's natural," he spoke to himself, reading the contents of the tubes.

"You snob," Lance smiled, sitting next to him. "Smell it. It's good, I swear."

Arthur uncapped one of the bottles, and sniffed tentatively. He turned eyes on Lancelot. "It smells like _you_ , you idiot. That's why you like it."

Lance looked affronted, but took the bottle from Arthur and smelled. "Sort of. Just - here."

He spread a small amount of the oily perfume on his fingers, then rubbed it into Arthur's neck. He capped the bottle, then leaned over and sniffed.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. Spicy," he smiled, moving quickly to straddle Arthur's legs. 

Arthur's brows drew together, but he rested his palms on Lancelot's hips. "It is nice," he grudingly admitted. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Lancelot barked a loud laugh, and leaned forward, his lips sealing over Arthur's quickly.

When he pulled back, Arthur's face was relaxed and muzzy looking, the other man's green eyes hazy and unfocused. Lance raised a hand, and rested it on Arthur's chest, above the thudding of his heart.

"I always think of you," he said quietly, his smirk becoming a real smile. "Happy birthday."

Arthur was busy unbuttoning Lancelot's shirt, and looked up briefly. "I'm old now," he commented. "Distract me."

Lance's toothy grin was blinding. "With pleasure, my love," he answered, twisting once to grab one more bottle out of the package. He shook it at Arthur. "Did you notice this thing came with massage oil?"

 


End file.
